Everything in Between
by gleebles
Summary: UPDATE: The Break Up Scene. Blaine and Kurt both know they were meant to be together…for the long haul. Which means they need to learn how to live through the unforeseen series of complicated emotions, the sweet and sticky situations, and the difficult tests of unconditional love. Rated 'T' for future scenes. BlainexKurt. Collection.
1. Unconvinced

Everything in Between

Sorry for the long introduction, but I thought I'd explain what this story will entail, considering I usually only do one-shots. _Everything in Between_ is going to be a series of one-shots (sometimes two-shots) based off an emotion. So, this time it's _unconvinced_, followed by a one-shot, and then at the end of the story, I'll post the emotion for the next one-shot.

**gleebles A/N; **Not going to lie, this scene is a _tad _bit AU, only for the fact that Blaine hasn't been slushied by Sebastian. Yet. Every other chapter should be canon. I should've worked around it, but I had already written it and…didn't want to fix it! Whoops! Hope you can forgive that aspect and enjoy!

This story takes place after Yes/No. SPOILERS!

_Unconvinced._

* * *

"_Proposed_," Kurt repeated as if Blaine hadn't heard him correctly. "Asked her to marry him. Got down on one knee. Popped the question."

"I got it," Blaine exhaled with a slight laugh and placed his biology textbook into his messenger bag.

"Aren't you shocked?" Kurt asked incredulously. "He's _eighteen_ years old."

"He is?" Blaine wondered as they stood to transfer classes. "When was his birthday?"

"_Blaine._" Kurt snapped

"Well…I'm surprised," Blaine admitted, "but I'm not sure if I'm totally shocked."

"Wait, did you _know _about this?" Kurt asked suddenly and Blaine threw him a look as he readjusted his bag. Kurt held the eye contact for a moment as they headed down the hall and then shook his head. "Fine. But how can you be so—so _calm_ about this?"

Blaine exhaled with a laugh as students passed by.

"I told you that I'm surprised, but, come on, this is _Finn _we're talking about. _And _Rachel. They're both head over heels for each other and terribly dramatic people. And with graduation just around the corner, it's a surprise to me that it didn't happen earlier."

Kurt came to a halt in front of Blaine's next class and turned to face him.

"Don't make this out to be the logical next step in their relationship," Kurt criticized. Blaine bit his lip to hide his amusement at Kurt's outrage, leaned against the wall and slipped a hand into his red skinny jeans. "Getting _hitched_," Kurt whispered harshly, glancing at passing McKinley students, "as eighteen year olds is _insanity. _ Sure, back in the day, it would've been completely ordinary for a pair of thirteen year olds to be planning their honeymoon at the lunch table and during recess, but this is the 21-century! Thirty is the new thirteen!"

Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little?" he wondered and Kurt gave him a stern stare. "I mean, just because they're young doesn't mean—"

"_Blaine_."

"Okay, just because their _engaged_," Blaine revised and Kurt crossed his arms, "doesn't mean they're getting married tomorrow. Maybe they'll have one of those long, five-year engagements?" Kurt nodded and glanced down at his feet. Blaine stared at him for a moment.

"Maybe…I could talk to him?" Blaine wondered and Kurt glanced up to present his adorable, yet naïve boyfriend with a dubious expression. This made Blaine more adamant. "Yeah, I could talk to him. He and I got a lot closer after you and I started dating and we sort of had a heart-to-heart after Regionals. Maybe he'll listen to me?"

"I appreciate the help, Blaine, but I don't think so," Kurt exhaled as the bell rang. "Mercedes and I promised Rachel not to tell anyone and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't appreciate me telling you who'd tell Finn," Kurt ended his convoluted sentence and shared a smile with Blaine. "Anyway, I don't want to drag you into this mess."

Blaine shrugged and reached out to squeeze Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled at him weakly and touched Blaine's hand.

"Have fun in Ms. Edenbury's class."

"Not likely," Blaine responded and gave his boyfriend's upper arm one more squeeze before entering his next class. "I love you."

Kurt's heart soared upon hearing those words and wondered if he'd ever get used to them.

"I love you too," he exhaled and headed down the hall.

* * *

"Blaine!"

Blaine turned upon hearing Rachel Berry's voice and smiled.

"Hi Rachel—"

"Have you seen Kurt?" she interrupted and flipped one of her brunette, wavy locks over her shoulder.

Blaine fumbled, which he found himself doing around Rachel quite often.

"I think— he should be in English class with you right now."

Rachel raised her eyebrows at him and folded her arms. Blaine spotted a girl's bathroom pass in her left hand.

"Yeah, he _should _be," she remarked and glanced around. "But quite obviously, he is _not._"

"What?" Blaine asked with a confused smile. "Kurt's not one to skip class."

"He left halfway during class with a bathroom pass," Rachel explained and waved hers in the air. "I'm trying to track him down."

"Why are you so worried?" Blaine wondered. "Maybe he's _actually _in the bathroom."

"He's not," she assured and Blaine gave her a look. She rolled her eyes. "I pulled Jacob Ben Israel out of class and paid him to check for me. I would've checked myself, but if I made a habit of making risky choices like that, I'd earn a similar reputation as one Lady Gaga. Future _People_ magazines will feature yours truly on the cover with the caption "Star Actress and Singer Rachel Berry a Hermaphrodite?" under it and a photoshopped…_thingy _between my legs."

A beat passed and Blaine stared at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Well…I don't know where Kurt is," he continued slowly and she exhaled sharply. "But I do have something to talk to you about."

Rachel looked over Blaine's shoulder and shifted her weight back and forth.

"Make it quick."

"I was just curious…I mean, we're closer after West Side Story, right?"

Rachel smiled slightly and crossed her ams.

"You know, a lot of actors fall in love during romantic scenes on stage. It's only natural that our past love affair would rekindle after our roles in West Side, but, although I'm flattered, I'm afraid to inform you that I'm unyieldingly dedicated to Finn and I could never do that to Kurt—

"Whoa, no, no," Blaine intercepted her outrageous train of thought with a laugh. He could do dramatic, he was dating _Kurt Hummel_ after all, but Rachel Berry was something he could _not_ do…again. Plus, Kurt was pretty irreplaceable. "That wasn't the point I was trying to make."

He took a breath to clear his head of the Rachel rant that came so readily to her lips and then glanced up at her.

"You and Finn—"

"Kurt told you, didn't he?" she asked blankly and Blaine's eyebrows shot up, startled. Was he that obvious?

"No, I—," he stumbled, not wanting Kurt to get in any trouble.

"It's my life," Rachel exhaled, sounding as if she had argued this point many times, "but I appreciate your concern."

"Kurt and I just don't want you two to jump into anything," Blaine explained, wanting to get a word in edgewise. "You know, you two have your whole lives ahead of you."

Rachel's eyes fell to her feet and were hidden by her heavy, blunt bangs.

"We all love you and Finn," Blaine continued. "And yes, Kurt may have a strong aversion to young couples getting married, but he's just concerned for you guys."

"Aversion?" Rachel asked, raising her head. Then, her entire demeanor shifted and Blaine braced himself. "He is _such _a hypocrite! You know I asked him what he would do if you were to drop on one knee?"

"Really?" Blaine wondered, shocked, his heart skipping a beat. "What did he say?"

"Nothing," Rachel exclaimed. "He couldn't even give me an answer! And he goes and blabs to everyone about how we're too young and that Finn—"

Rachel gasped.

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked, startled.

"Finn has lunch right now…but he skips sometimes to work out" she paled and Blaine understood immediately.

"Do you think Kurt would really—?"

"What do _you _think?" Rachel asked and started down the hall.

He stood there and watched her as she attempted to intercept Kurt's confrontation with Finn. Blaine exhaled, deliberating if Dalton ever had this much drama.

No, he decided, and began toward the lunchroom.

He and Kurt had separate lunch periods, so Blaine usually sat with Mike, Finn, Artie, Tina, Quinn, and Sugar. Sitting with a large group of friends was good for a number of reasons and it was proving itself very useful today. Blaine found himself quietly nibbling on his sandwich and chips as he let the rest of the group carry the conversation. He smiled and threw in a few remarks here and there at the appropriate times so no one would accuse him of being troubled. As they joked, laughed, and even sang around him, Blaine thought about what Rachel had said.

Why did Kurt not answer Rachel when she asked him what would happen if Blaine proposed? Of course Blaine had never considered asking Kurt to marry him before; they were both teenagers and gay marriage wasn't even legal in the state of Ohio. But Blaine found it curious that Kurt had no answer for Rachel. Kurt _always _had something to say.

Blaine contemplated this. Maybe Kurt had been caught off-guard, like Blaine had. Maybe he had no answer because he too had never considered it.

Blaine tried to push away the thought that...maybe Kurt hadn't answered because he couldn't. He couldn't tell Rachel the truth that the idea of spending his life, outside of high school, with Blaine didn't appeal to him. Kurt was a very theatrical person and maybe an exciting and forbidden high school romance was all this was. Blaine honestly couldn't picture Kurt wanting a long distance relationship with a boy still in high school from Westerville, Ohio when he could date a man his own age in New York.

Blaine tried to shake that thought away. Maybe Kurt didn't answer because he was embarrassed. Maybe Rachel was right and he _was _a hypocrite. Maybe if Blaine proposed today Kurt would in fact…say yes.

It seemed unlikely.

Blaine suddenly noticed Tina watching him and he quickly shot her a smile. She stared at him, then, very slowly, returned a sad and knowing smile. Blaine watched as her gaze turned to Mike and she slipped an arm around his waist, as if scared he'd disappear.

Blaine's eyes turned back to his lunch.

Yes, it seemed _very _unlikely.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually confronted him," Blaine shook his head. Glee club had ended for the day and Kurt and Blaine walked side-by-side to the back parking lot.

"It was inevitable," Kurt sighed. He tugged his sweater closer as they exited McKinley High and entered the biting chill of January in Lima, Ohio. About an inch and a half of snow layered the brown grass and few cars parked in the back lot. Glee club had run a bit late and most of the students in clubs and sports had already gone home by now. "He took it well though."

"So he doesn't want to hunt Rachel down and strangle her for telling you?" Blaine wondered as they started toward his car. Finn, Mike, and Puck went to shoot hoops after Glee club despite the chill, leaving Kurt with Blaine as his ride home.

"Not at all. He _did_ said he couldn't believe she told me, but honestly I think he expected it. She's basically my hag anyway."

Kurt gave Blaine a sideways smile and Blaine reflexively smiled back. His heart seemed to suddenly beat harder and he quickly looked away from Kurt.

The previous debate during lunch came back to the forefront of his mind and with it brought panic. He was probably being irrational. Marriage and dating were two entirely different topics and although Blaine knew that Kurt loved him, Kurt didn't think about marrying him. Which was fine.

Well, it should be...but Blaine couldn't help but have hurt feelings by that idea. He was probably just being overemotional and immature...

But did that mean Kurt wasn't as serious about their relationship as Blaine was? If he wasn't, what would happen when Kurt graduated? Would they break up?

"Something bothering you?"

Blaine broke from his thoughts and looked over at Kurt, flashing a smile.

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking about that Spanish test we have coming up," Blaine exhaled a laugh and fumbled in his bag for his keys.

"Ah," Kurt conceded with a nod, "that _would _be a reason to frown."

"Mhm," Blaine hummed and climbed into the driver's seat. Once in the car, he waited for Kurt to situate himself in the passenger's seat.

"Hey," he asked and Kurt glanced over at him. "What would you say if I told you my house was empty for the next few hours?"

Kurt gave a surprised smile and cocked his head to the side.

"Well, well. I'd have to say I'd be inclined to invite myself over."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and for a moment, he didn't say anything. Then, he reached over with both of his hands, grabbed Kurt by his collar, and pressed his lips gently against Kurt's. Kurt gave a surprised squeak, but quickly melted into the kiss.

Blaine slipped his hands behind Kurt's neck and angled his head in his signature way to deepen the kiss.

Then, anxiety began to build up in Blaine's chest. He spread his fingers through the back of Kurt's hair and he felt Kurt swat at his hands, not appreciating Blaine mussing up his immaculate do.

Blaine pulled even harder at Kurt. Fear caused his heart to thunder in his chest, as if he was afraid that Kurt would disappear under his hands and lips if he didn't hold him tight enough. Time with Kurt was running out and if Kurt didn't want to spend the rest of his life with Blaine, then Blaine had to make the most of their time together now.

"Blaine—" Kurt mumbled against his mouth and struggled. "Come on, we're still at school…"

Blaine released his lips and pressed his forehead against Kurt's, breathing heavily. He squeezed his eyes closed, not wanting to explain the assault of kisses he unexpectedly released.

"I love you," he said after some time and finally allowed Kurt some space to breathe properly.

Kurt, flushed in the face and hair slightly disheveled, stared at him in shock.

"I love you too," he affirmed in feeble exasperation. Blaine remained quiet, feeling quite unconvinced. Kurt allowed a pause before asking, "Is everything alright?"

Blaine gave a small smile and nodded, but Kurt could see him thinking of something.

"Are we alright?" Blaine asked after a bit and Kurt's eyes widened.

"I think so?" he spoke slowly. "Why? Do you think we aren't okay?"

Blaine shook his head.

"No…I'm happy."

Kurt shook his head slightly and gave his boyfriend a heartbreakingly sweet and confused smile.

"I'm happy too."

Blaine sat back and allowed this to process through his mind.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kurt asked again, watching Blaine think in silence and saw him give a half nod. "Then…let's go."

Blaine glanced at Kurt and watched as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He held the phone to his ear and, while the phone rang, he pulled down the mirror on the passenger side and tried to fix the back of his hair. Blaine smiled as he observed the slight irritated crease form between his eyebrows and then disappear as he acknowledged his father's voice on the other end.

"Hey Dad," Kurt spoke. "Blaine and I have this huge test tomorrow in biology and we were going to study for a couple hours in the library. Do you think you or Carole could handle dinner tonight? We'll probably grab something on the way home and Finn is playing basketball with Puck and Mike. Not that he would help with dinner anyway."

Blaine heard Burt's gruff voice reply on the other end and Kurt peeked over at Blaine and winked.

Was it crazy that his heart dipped?

"Sounds good. Love you."

Kurt ended the call and reached over his shoulder to pull on his seatbelt. He grinned at Blaine.

"This is getting mighty dangerous," Blaine warned lightly and he too pulled on his seatbelt and started the car.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Kurt shrugged and rapped the dashboard in a drumroll. "Let's go!"

Blaine gave Kurt an unsure smile before it relaxed into something more natural. He decided to drop his fears for the moment and pulled out of the McKinley parking lot.

If their situation wouldn't push Kurt away, nagging him certainly would.

* * *

**gleebles A/N; **A bit of a bittersweet ending, I do apologize. But please alert or favorite or review! Any feedback at all is appreciated! :)

Thanks for reading!

Next emotion: **Touched.**


	2. Touched

**gleebles A/N; **Hey y'all! Sorry it took so long. I had to get moved back to college and how I'm swamped already with homework is beyond me. Complaining aside, I have really exciting news! But I will explain at the end of this chapter.

So, enjoy!

**WARNING**: Severe fluffiness alert! Prepare your teeth for cavities!

This story takes place after Goodbye. SPOILERS!

_Touched._

* * *

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked nervously from the top of the stairs.

"_Yes_, Blaine," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes, beckoning him down. "My dad's doing yard work. It's fine."

Blaine glanced out the window.

"Come on," Kurt complained. "I have a surprise for you!"

Blaine's ears perked up and turned back to Kurt.

"You do?" he asked curiously, placing his hand on the banister. Kurt laughed a bit.

"Hurry up! And shut the door."

Blaine's eyes narrowed at that command; Burt wasn't his biggest fan and he didn't want to push his luck.

Kurt huffed, stepped back up to the landing, and pulled Blaine forward.

"Shut the door," Kurt commanded again, half annoyed with Blaine, half irritated with his father's stupid, immature rule.

This time, Blaine listened to him.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Blaine said, but Kurt knew him well enough to know he was secretly excited and pleased.

"I know," he spoke shortly and gestured to his bed as they entered his room. "Take a seat."

"Ut oh," Blaine whispered dangerously. "What kind of present _is_ this, Kurt?"

Kurt gave him a look and he laughed, sitting on his boyfriend's mattress.

"What's going on with all these Post-it notes?" he wondered, picking up the multicolored stickers on Kurt's nightstand. Under them was a paper with a colored coded list. "_Blue is go, pink is stay, red is throw aways, and green is humidity controlled storage,_" he read and looked up at Kurt who watched him impatiently.

"I'm an organized person," he spoke and gave him a look. "Close your eyes so I can give you your present."

Blaine obeyed quickly.

"_Alriiiiiiight_," Kurt sang as he crossed the room and Blaine heard him get something out of a paper bag.

"Okay, open your eyes!"

Blaine did so and in Kurt's hands was a stuffed animal. His eyes widened and he smiled slightly.

"_Ta-da_!"

"It's a…lion!" Blaine spoke both happily and confusedly.

"Hey," Kurt pouted, Blaine not having the reaction that he expected, and took a seat on the bed next to him. "This is a great gift."

"No, I love it," Blaine assured quickly, patting Kurt's knee twice, but still remained very much confused. "I guess Margaret Thatcher dog needed a friend."

Kurt gave a little laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let me explain," he pushed his legs on the bed and crossed them. Blaine resituated himself too; he twisted his body so he could face Kurt and the lion stuffed animal between their legs. "First off, _this_ isn't just _any _lion. It's the Cowardly Lion from Wizard of Oz…only," Kurt picked up the toy and looked down at it, "this one is more huggable and less…pedophile-ish."

Blaine's eyes widened.

"Yikes."

"Agreed," Kurt spoke and squished the stuffed animal to his cheek. "But isn't he _cute_?"

Blaine smiled and his eyebrows shot up.

"Very!" he said enthusiastically and Kurt handed the present over. Blaine stared at it in his hands before another question peaked through his curiosity. "Not that I don't love "just because" presents, but what's he for exactly?"

Kurt's smile reappeared.

"Well, I thought you might like him a little better than Margaret Thatcher dog. One, Finn didn't win him; I paid for him out of the goodness of my heart," Kurt smiled, placing a hand on his chest.

"How very generous of you," Blaine admired and Kurt twirled his hand in a sort of bow.

"Yes I know," he said modestly, but didn't continue. Blaine's smile faltered a bit and he tried to read Kurt's expression.

"And two?" he coaxed and Kurt gave him a sour smile.

"Well, that conversation we had yesterday…about what we're going to be doing after graduation—"

Blaine's face fell and his eyes widened faintly.

"No, no, Blaine," Kurt tried to reassure quickly, but Blaine remained the same; as if prepared for bad news, "I'm not—we're _fine. _ I promise."

There was a pause after that and Blaine's eyes dropped to his leg, which was nearly touching Kurt's.

"_Look_," Kurt spoke sternly, breaking the awkward taciturnity, "The Lion in the Wizard of Oz was told to have courage throughout the story and that word—courage—well, it sort of holds a special place in my heart."

Blaine eyes flicked upward and were met by Kurt's confident expression.

"I've said this more than once, and I will _always_ say it, Blaine: I'm never saying goodbye to you," Kurt took Blaine's hands and squeezed them. "_Never_. But…that doesn't mean it's going to be easy, with me in New York and you here…s_o,_" Kurt summarized with yet another smile and Blaine found it easier this time to match it, "I thought you could have him to…sort of help you though the hard times. You can look at it and cuddle it and think of me. And have courage."

Blaine's expression had shifted completely; once horrified, now held a sentimental quality at Kurt's touching gift. He picked up the stuffed animal and squished it to his chest.

"I love it, Kurt," he spoke gratefully. Kurt gave him a questioning smile, but Blaine nodded reassuringly. "I do—completely. Can I name him Kurt?"

"I'd find it inappropriate to do otherwise," he responded quickly and raised an eyebrow.

"Then you, _Kurt_," Blaine said down at the plaything, "are coming home with me tonight!"

The real Kurt frowned and leaned back onto his palms.

"I'm jealous of a stuffed animal," he said, puzzled. "That's a first."

Blaine gave him a soft smile and once again, stared at the toy in his hands. Then he reached over and picked up the sticky notes.

Plucking off a blue square, he stuck it to Kurt's shoulder.

"_You_ can go," he said sincerely and then picked a pink note and pressed it to Kurt's heart, "but _that _stays with me."

Kurt's eyes, as Blaine suspected they would, began to fill with tears. He smiled happily and gave a watery chuckle.

Blaine smiled back heartwarmingly and leaned forward. Kurt, catching on, inclined as well.

"Kurt?" came a voice from up the stairs and Kurt, whose eyes were closing and whose lips were a mere centimeter from Blaine's, opened his eyes as if they were cut open by razor blades, and backed up.

"Yeah Dad?" he responded and they heard the door at the top of the stairs creak open.

"Blaine?" Burt spoke again, his tone darkening.

Blaine's expression was the equivalent of one witnessing a car accident. Kurt would have laughed if the situation weren't so serious.

"Yes, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine voiced, several octaves higher than ordinary.

"You boys get up here. Now."

Kurt sighed and patted Blaine's thigh before standing.

"Why did you make me shut the door?" Blaine groaned and stood.

"He'll get over it," Kurt replied, unperturbed. He turned his head to watch Blaine follow him up the stairs. Blaine's eyes met his and he gave Kurt a questioning look.

"What?" he asked and Kurt smiled at him before looking at the object in Blaine's hand.

Blaine followed his gaze and gave the stuffed Kurt a cuddle.

"No take backs," he spoke quite seriously and Kurt laughed quietly.

"It's going to be fine," Kurt affirmed again.

Blaine nodded readily and smiled.

"I know."

"_Now_, you two."

Kurt and Blaine both dropped their giddy expressions and sighed as they shuffled up the stairs to meet their maker.

* * *

**gleebles A/N; **Okay, hope you enjoyed. If you're interested in an upcoming multi-chapter fic, read below! Otherwise, thanks for reading!

SO! I'm really excited because I've started a story. A LONG story. Including McKinley high school, three boys with a major beef, two rooms, and...(wait for it)...A GUN. Dun, dun, dunnn. Okay, seriously though. If you are interested in reading a future fic with all the characters (and yes, Klaine too!), then I suggest you alert me! It should be coming out pretty soon. Again, SUPER STOKED.

Next emotion: **Devestated.**


	3. Devastated

**gleebles A/N; **Hey folks! That was quick, huh? Well, I was inspired by the many photos/videos swimming about involving a Klaine break-up (WAHH). So, this is my take on their break up! Please enjoy!

This story takes place in season four.

**WARNING: **Slight spoilers!

_Devastated. _

* * *

"I feel so glamorous here," Blaine sighed, leaning back in his chair and Kurt smiled at him from across the table. "It feels so nice."

"I know that feeling," Kurt agreed, glancing outside the dark window of Battery Gardens.

Battery Gardens was located right across the street of Battery Park and it was exquisite. Lights twinkled brightly above their heads, the walls were painted a fresh, sophisticated, off white, and the waiter had been extremely pleasant. The entire atmosphere of the restaurant was upbeat, fun, and ridiculously modern.

The only thing better than the look and feel of the place was the food. Blaine had indulged on the Jumbo Lump Crab Cake, which was absolutely heavenly. He would've ordered ten more if not for the high caloric intake. Kurt on the other hand had settled for a simple pasta dish.

"Everything alright?" Blaine asked and Kurt turned away from the window. Blaine's eyebrows were raised, and his smile was adorably candid. Kurt smiled tightly back at him.

"Sure," he said and nodded as the waiter approached their table. Blaine watched him carefully as Kurt conversed with their server.

"Hey, I'll get it," Blaine spoke, as he watched Kurt take the black check folder from the center of the table, and stood slightly so he could retrieve his wallet from his back pocket. Kurt waved his hand carelessly and pulled out a card from his own wallet.

"My treat," Kurt smiled again in the same odd way he had been smiling all day.

Something about that gesture made Blaine feel as if Kurt knew exactly what was going on.

The time between the server taking the check folder and when he returned, wishing them a great evening was spent in silence. The boys had a hard time even looking at each other.

As they exited Battery Gardens, Blaine took a deep breath, inhaling the cool New York air.

It had been raining when Blaine arrived at the airport on Friday night and continued pouring in random sections of the day, so the ground was still covered in puddles and mud. Blaine sincerely hoped that it wouldn't rain in the morning because his flight home was at 8:00 AM and he didn't particularly fancy the idea of flying in ill weather conditions.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" Kurt asked after a brief pause and Blaine glanced at him. Kurt stared decidedly ahead.

"Sure," Blaine exhaled in an almost defeated tone. He swore Kurt read minds sometimes.

They crossed the street to Battery Park.

Blaine knew the gig was up based on the way Kurt held his hands. Normally, he'd either reach for Blaine's hand or keep them at his sides, waiting for Blaine to take _his _hand.

But as they walked side by side, Kurt kept his arms close to his body, his hands fidgeting nervously.

So Blaine stuffed his hands in his pockets.

They walked slowly, each waiting for the other to break the tense silence, but they both refused to do so. Even when his heart was in turmoil, Kurt was still stubborn.

So Blaine took the leap. Or rather, he slowed to a stop.

Kurt glanced to his side and realized that Blaine was no longer walking next to him and he too, stilled.

Blaine took a deep breath and stared at Kurt's shoes before gaining the courage to glance up to his face.

God, he was beautiful. Blaine couldn't stop the thought. Kurt was so undeniably handsome, so familiar and welcoming, that Blaine suddenly didn't know if he could do this.

The silence was unbearable. Both the boy's heartbeats thundered painfully in their chests. Kurt's eyes were beginning to burn.

This wasn't them. They were never this formal and awkward. The whole oddity of the situation only made the inevitable more foreign and terrifying.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, trying to find some words.

"I don't know what to say," he murmured honestly.

Kurt felt his chin quiver, but he remained strong.

"I don't either," he said in a soft voice.

Blaine dropped his gaze.

"I don't want to do this."

"Then don't," Kurt winced at his shaking, pleading voice. "_Please _don't, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes snapped back up upon hearing Kurt say his name. The heartbreak on Kurt's face was agonizing.

"Kurt, you know this is what's best for us, too," he said and felt tears burn in his eyes despite all his efforts to stay composed. God, he _hated _this.

"I know you think that," Kurt said and wrapped hand around Blaine's shoulder, "but what's _best _for me is_ you._"

Blaine turned his face away once again.

"Kurt…you need to focus on you. Not on some kid who's stuck in Lima, Ohio."

"You're coming here _next year_," Kurt said, shaking his head. "You aren't _stuck _there. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard—"

"What if I go to LA?" Blaine wondered, his face turning to his boyfriend. "What if I go to Chicago? Or—hell, I don't—_London_? There's no guarantee I'm coming to New York, Kurt. There's a chance we wouldn't be able to be together for _five years_."

Kurt rolled his eyes, having heard this argument several times before.

"Kurt, you're moving on to bigger and better things."

"There is nothing that any guy here in New York can offer me that you can't in provide in Ohio. Or Chicago, or London," Kurt argued. "I would miss you like crazy, but I don't need you here in the _flesh_ to know that I want to be together with you forever."

It was hard for Blaine to start coming up with arguments now that Kurt was on a roll, but he knew this had to be done.

"Kurt…_I _don't want this anymore."

Kurt's face fell immediately and his eyes widened.

"What?" he asked softly, his voice several pitches higher than usual.

"It doesn't mean that I don't love you or that you did anything wrong," Blaine tried to reassure him, but by the look of Kurt's face, the damage had been done. "I just…I'm your first boyfriend ever, Kurt. You're in a relationship that you started when you were _seventeen_. You need to explore and experience and…_adventure,_ Kurt. _I_ want that for you."

Kurt's eyes had slowly begun filling with tears as Blaine spoke, something he had said finally sinking in. The truth was that…no matter what Kurt did or say in the moment would change the fact that they, he and Blaine, were indubitably…breaking up.

"I still love you, Kurt. The idea of any other guy having you drives me crazy, but I know that somewhere deep—_deep—_down inside me," Blaine had to swallow before continuing, "saying goodbye…_that's _what's best for us for right now."

They were both crying at this point. Not heart wrenching, loud, painful sobs—no, those would come later—but rather, silent tears tracking down their faces. Kurt felt so lost at this point that he started talking.

"How do I walk away from this?" he asked and he squeaked a cry out. "How do I walk away from _you? _You said that's what's best for now, but why do I feel like I'm losing you forever?" He cried audibly again. "Why do I feel like I'm losing my best friend?"

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"You said…you'd never say goodbye to me," Blaine said in a low voice and kept his eyes trained on his feet. "And this way _you_ don't have to."

That was it for Kurt. He covered his mouth with his hand, stifling all the emotions that came surging up at once and he turned away from Blaine. And he walked away.

Blaine stared after him, his body feeling numb, but painful at the same time.

It was the right thing to do, Blaine reminded himself. Eventually, Kurt would forgive him…probably even thank him. For now, he was hurt and most likely angry. But that would pass, Blaine thought hopefully. They would both heal from the heartbreak. And maybe they would find each other again someday.

But Blaine was weak and he couldn't help it.

"Kurt," he called out urgently and watched as Kurt's footsteps slowed immediately. Blaine started walking forward as Kurt's tearstained face turned back to Blaine.

They hurried to each other and enveloped each other in a tight hug.

"_I love you_," Kurt gasped into his arm that wrapped around Blaine's shoulders. "_I love you and that won't ever change_."

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine hiccupped. He rarely lost control of his emotions, but he felt no shame in baring them in front of Kurt. "I always will."

They hugged and cried for quite some time before they returned to Kurt and Rachel's apartment, who had already gone to bed. They slept together; not sex, but simply holding each other and repeatedly the realization that it was probably their last night together would crash down upon them and they would dissolve into tears once more.

In the morning, they awoke, puffy eyed and exhausted. After their morning routine, drove to the airport.

In the car, Blaine reached over and held Kurt's hand for a moment before Kurt squeezed slightly and pulled it away.

As they parked in the lot of the airport, Blaine got out of the car and grabbed his carry on from the back seat. Suddenly, he realized that Kurt hadn't got out of the car.

"Kurt?" Blaine wondered and Kurt drew in a shuddering breath.

"I think I'll stay out here," he spoke, keeping his eyes trained on the steering wheel.

Blaine's heart clenched terrifyingly and his heart felt panicked.

"No, come on, Kurt—"

Kurt turned his face to him and Blaine realized immediately that he would be entering the airport alone.

So this was it.

Blaine shut his passenger door softly and walked jerkily over to Kurt's door. He stood outside, his heart thundering in his chest.

"Can I at least get a hug?" he asked and Kurt shook his head calmly. Blaine felt sick. "_Please_, Kurt?"

Kurt just exhaled shakily and Blaine clenched his jaw, dropping his luggage onto the ground. They may have broken up hours ago, but that didn't mean he wouldn't get a proper goodbye hug from his best friend that he probably wouldn't see for…who knows how long.

So Blaine opened the driver's side door, reached over, and unbuckled Kurt's seatbelt. Kurt sighed heavily and moved his legs from under the steering wheel.

When he was on his feet, Blaine immediately embraced him in a fierce hug.

"Have a safe flight," Kurt said, inhaling Blaine's smell.

"Thanks," Blaine breathed back.

God, it would be too easy to take everything back, Blaine thought, clenching Kurt tighter, never wanting to let him go. They could get back together on the spot. Kiss. Make up. They were both so emotionally raw that they would both give into each right away.

But they broke apart and although tears swam in both of their eyes, they forced painfully tight smiles. Blaine picked up his carry on and kissed Kurt's cheek before starting toward the airport.

They didn't take anything back. They didn't get back together. They didn't kiss or make up or give into their selfish desires.

Because Blaine was right and this was what was best for them.

At least for now.

* * *

**gleebles A/N; **Wahhhhh! D': My heart aches and I can't decide if I'm excited or terrified to see episode four of the new season! But anyhoot, this is my take on the break up. Guh. They are too perfect together, wtf.

Anyway, thanks for reading! I haven't received any reviews for this yet, but I believe I do have a couple of you that tune in every once and a while. If you're one of those, please leave a review! I'd love to know what your thoughts are and if you have any requests!

And also, my new multichapter fic is nearly 3/4ths finished, so stay tuned for that! :)

Next emotion: **Possessive. **


	4. Possessive

**gleebles A/N; **Hello all! Hope you are enjoying _Within the Cinderblocks_! :) And it's GLEEDAY! :D

Thanks for the continued support everyone!

_Possessive._

* * *

"What would you like to do tonight?" Kurt asked, walking arm in arm with Blaine. They were leaving Glee practice for the day and Kurt had decided to spend the rest of the day with his boyfriend.

Blaine exhaled noisily and glanced sideways at his Kurt.

"What?" Kurt frowned.

"I know you want to make things right," Blaine spoke and raised his eyes to the setting sun, "but don't you need to rehearse for your NYADA audition?"

Finally, after a week of avoidance, claims of infidelity, bring up past mistakes, and hurt feelings, Kurt and Blaine had made up in Emma's office and things were returning to normal. However, _normal _nowadays meant ignoring Kurt's impending departure to New York and Blaine's seemingly inevitable heartbreak. It was the first day in May and August began flaunting its approach.

"True," Kurt hummed, but squeezed Blaine's forearm. "However, I've decided that I'm going to make more time for us."

Their cars, Kurt's truck and Blaine's Prius, were parked side by side and the boys stepped in between them. When they unhooked their arms and slowed to a stop, Blaine turned to Kurt and presented a dubious expression.

"Yes?" Kurt smiled at him and cocked his head to the side slightly. Blaine felt himself melt under that expression and an instinctive smile grew on his face.

He shook his head.

"I just don't want you to put off anything or ignore your responsibilities because of me," he shrugged and Kurt huffed.

"Silly man," he exhaled and pushed him back gently until his back hit his Prius. "I'm not doing either of those things and even if I were, _you'd_," Kurt touched his nose to Blaine's, "be worth it."

Kurt pressed his arms against his truck, entrapping Blaine, and met his lips. Blaine liquefied under his touch and quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso.

They kissed for some time, but, just when things got heated, Kurt pulled away. Blaine flushed and stared at him.

"Let's go," Kurt smiled.

Kurt and Blaine hopped into Kurt's truck and headed over to the Lima Bean for a post Glee practice medium drip and grande nonfat mocha. When they arrived moments later, Kurt untangled their fingers and hoped out of the truck only to have Blaine intertwine them again.

"I'll order," Blaine said, pulling out his wallet as they got in line.

Kurt smiled and looked pleasantly surprised.

"Okay, well, I'll go get our table then."

Blaine squeezed his fingers and kissed his cheek. A peculiar expression grew on Kurt's face and he wanted to ask Blaine where all the affection in public came from. Mostly because of Kurt, they weren't a couple that partook in PDA. Although there were only a three costumers in line and few coffee-drinkers sitting in the actual café, Blaine was usually mindful of Kurt's wish in any public setting. It wasn't like him to be this friendly and Kurt was curious.

However, he just returned the smile and found their usual seat.

He exhaled as he sat, feeling tired. Coffee was certainly a welcomed treat after the long day. Long _week_, in fact. School, Glee club, constantly rehearsing _Not The Boy Next Door _and_ Music of the Night, _Blaine's distance, the argument, and then the teary reconcile had left Kurt feeling utterly exhausted.

He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand and retrieved his phone from his pocket as he waited for Blaine and their drinks.

He flipped through his Facebook, responding to Tina and a girl from his French class who wanted tutoring, and then checked the weather for the following day. He bought his gold "painted-on" pants (as Blaine called them) two days ago and _really _didn't fancy the idea of getting them wet if it rained. He smiled when he found that it would be sunny for the rest of the week.

_Slam._

Kurt jumped, looked up, and could see the contents of his coffee order still rocking back and forth from the forceful placement on the table.

"Thank you," Kurt responded uneasily as Blaine took a seat across him. Blaine hummed, responding to Kurt's gratitude by staring down at the object in Kurt's hand, then looking out the window.

Kurt didn't know what to say, too afraid to say the wrong thing. Something had obviously upset Blaine when he was in line waiting for their drinks. They had _just _got into each other's good books again and he didn't want to do anything to spoil that. So he remained quiet.

He took a sip of his coffee and waited for Blaine to say something.

Blaine's dark eyebrows had smoothed out since he returned to the table. His expression was now unreadable.

Kurt's phone dinged and he glanced down at it.

It was Rachel, complaining how her Christine wig had become tangled in her bag and how it had taken nearly half an hour to smooth out. Kurt smiled and quickly replied.

"Who are you texting?" Blaine asked aloud and Kurt glanced up at him.

"Rachel," he responded and placed his phone on the table. Blaine was eyeing it suspiciously. "Her wig for Christine got all tangled up and she had to brush out all the knots."

Blaine hummed again and looked as if he wanted to snatch up Kurt's phone and scroll through its contents.

Kurt hesitated.

"If it bothers you, I won't text while we're together."

"Do whatever you want," Blaine spoke with a shrug and sipped his coffee.

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed.

"Blaine…"

Blaine didn't respond, but instead rubbed his face roughly.

"It isn't Chandler," Kurt spoke softly and Blaine removed his face from his hands.

"I know," Blaine sighed. "Sorry. It's just…"

Kurt could practically hear the gears turning in Blaine's head, thinking his words carefully before responding.

"I'm _trying_, Kurt," he finally spoke, looking up at him desperately and Kurt frowned. "I'm trying to…to be normal, like you leaving won't completely turn my life upside-down. Like I won't be completely miserable without you here. You and this, this _Chandler _thing," Blaine looked like he had a hard time forming the name, "it made me question things. Like, how can I be enough for you when your gone if I…," Blaine trailed off and when he began again, his voice was soft and emotional, "if I can't be enough for you when you're _here_?"

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt trailed off, scooting his hand across the table. "You _are_ enough for me. You always have been."

Blaine took his hand and held it, closing his eyes.

"There was nothing between Chandler and I other than some flirty banter on his part," Kurt spoke lowly. "Nothing more than what I'm sure you and Sebastian did."

Blaine opened his eyes, looking concerned and slightly upset.

"I'm not saying that what either of us did was right," Kurt clarified, squeezing his hands, "or justifying what I did. But the only thing Chandler did for me was make me feel important. I shouldn't have tried to find that in someone other than you, but we were…_weak._"

Blaine nodded his head, wishing it weren't true, but accepting it nonetheless.

"But I won't stray," Kurt finally said, his voice nearly shaking with how deeply he believed in this. "Not like that again, not when I'm gone, not ever. Blaine, you know I love you. More than anything."

Blaine nodded and felt his throat closing tightly. Kurt always knew exactly what to say to reassure Blaine and fill him with hope.

"I want you for forever, Blaine," Kurt murmured and Blaine felt tears prickle in his eyes. "_Forever_. I don't _want _anyone other than you."

"Me either," Blaine whispered and, despite their location, Kurt leaned forward urgently. They sealed their lips together and a tear rolled down Blaine's cheek. When they broke apart, Kurt smiled, reached up, and wiped away the wetness on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine hiccupped a laugh and then exhaled heavily.

"Sorry," he rolled his eyes, with a watery chuckle, wiping his cheek again. "Drama Queen."

"It's okay," Kurt sipped his coffee. "It's been a long week for us."

Blaine nodded.

"That's for sure. What do you say to a couple's massage followed by dinner at Olive Garden?"

Kurt's eyes widened. Then, he raised an eyebrow.

"_Or,_" he countered, "_I _could give you a massage and cook for you."

Blaine groaned at the prospect.

"You one-uped my plan."

"Let's go," Kurt stood and immediately wrapped an arm around Blaine's torso as they exited the Bean.

Blaine shot him a curious look.

"What?" Kurt asked, smiling. "You aren't the only one who's going to be possessive these last couple months."

* * *

**gleebles A/N; **Hope you enjoyed! The next emotion is...I don't know yet. Haha ;)

Leave a review! :)


End file.
